


You moan like a girl (Ace x Male!Reader) Smut

by LaraCaldin



Series: One Piece Male Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Male/Male, Smut, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: “You moan like a girl.”That's the only thing Ace found to say to his roomate (F/N) one morning, leaving the poor and shy boy confused and embarassed all day until he comes back home...





	You moan like a girl (Ace x Male!Reader) Smut

 “You moan like a girl.”

 

You choked on your coffee and blushed furiously. You turned to look up at Ace. He was standing in the kitchen you shared with him and his brothers, dressed with oversized night clothes and glaring at you with annoyance. You blinked, confused and embarrassed.

 

“What…?”

 

“Morning everyone!” Exclaimed a merry Sabo, already dressed for work. “Today is going to be a great day!”

 

His sudden arrival startled you and you turned your eyes away from Ace. You pretended to be busy reading the newspaper, your cheeks still crimson red. Ace didn’t move from his spot, and you could feel his eyes burning the back of your neck. Sabo sat at the table and observed the two of you.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah of course!” you answered instantly “What about you Sabo? Are you alright? You said it was going to be a great day, care to say why?”

 

You were too afraid to let Ace speak. What the hell was his statement for? Why would he say something so stupid and strange out of the blue? And how could he pretend to know how you moaned anyway?

 

OH… _wait_ …

Your eyes widened at the sudden realisation.

Could it be… could it be that you _weren’t_ alone last night in the apartment? Could it be that not _all_ of your roommates were out last night? Could it be that Ace _heard_ you relieving yourself from your relentless sexual frustration?

 

You restrained yourself from screaming out of terror as you pretended to listen what Sabo was telling you. God, you had _no idea_ what he was talking about but the only thing you wanted to do right now was to run away in your room. That, and also for Ace to MOVE for god’s sake! Why wasn’t he moving from his spot? Why wasn’t he looking elsewhere?!

 

“…And that’s how I got a date for tonight!”

 

Your eyes widen. Wait… what? Oh shit, you haven’t listened to a thing he was saying.

 

“Congratulation…” you said automatically.

 

“Thanks, its cool right? My first date in months! I just can’t wait!”

 

“That’s great,” you said “really great.”

 

His happiness had a bitter taste in your mouth. You never had a date _ever._ At your age, it was pretty sad. No girlfriend, no boyfriend either… _ever._ Add to that a libido that was never satisfied, despite your best efforts. And yes, by ‘best efforts’ you meant masturbation. As much as you loved it, it wasn’t nearly satisfactory enough.

 

“What about you (F/N)?”

 

You frowned.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Did you have a date lately? I don’t remember you going out with anyone…”

 

Let’s make ourselves clear: there is no shame at being a virgin at 19 and be close to absolute zero when it comes to romantic relationship. But still, you weren’t exactly up to admit to your roommate that you were still a virgin with no charisma when his brother - who just claimed you moaned like a girl - was still standing behind you like a stalker.

 

“I… I had other things in mind lately.” you answered.

 

Ace walked to the fridge. God, he finally moved. You sipped the rest of your coffee and stood up before he could look back at you.

 

“I have to hurry,” you said “classes are going to start in an hour. Good luck for tonight Sabo.”

 

“Thanks (F/N). Are you alright? You seem a little red…”

 

“Oh it’s nothing; the coffee was really hot… I mean warm. See you later!”

 

You ‘brilliantly’ escaped the kitchen to lock yourself in your room. You sighed and fell on your bed. You could add ‘too emotional’ and ‘get flustered easily’ to the list of your numerous most hated flaws.

 

~*~

 

_You moan like a girl._

You silently groaned in frustration. Why did you have to think about that again? The last thing you wanted was to think about Ace saying stuff like that. It was already hard to focus in class, so his presence in your mind didn’t help.

 

But you couldn’t help but asking yourself tons of questions: Why did he say that? Why was he irritated? Was he disgusted by you? But if he was, he wouldn’t talk about it right? Did he try to tell you something? Or was it a joke? No, he looked serious about it…

 

You massaged your temple and frowned. Why did this guy have to say that? Seriously, that’s not something you say to someone! Especially not to your roommate with whom you live everyday along with your brothers!

 

Beside, there was one more thing that was freaking you out. Sabo mentioned he had a date tonight. So he won’t be home, obviously. But today is Friday, meaning that Luffy will be out in town with his friends, partying somewhere. Meaning you and Ace will be alone at home… That was the last thing you wanted. You started imagining every possible scenario of what was going to happen and most of them were put aside without any end because you had no idea how he would act. He looked really pissed when he said that this morning, so you feared the worst. Was he going to kick you out? But he couldn’t right? Right?

 

You felt like crying. Why did you have to be so sexually frustrated? Why couldn’t you simply get along with the fact that you were most likely going to be single all your life? That you had no sex appeal whatsoever? That you had no chance to seduce someone and even less to be seduced?

 

You hated yourself and your stupid insecurities. Why couldn’t you be like Luffy? Not caring whatsoever what the others were thinking about him and only doing whatever he wanted. Or like Sabo? Calm, gentle and so kind everybody loved him and never messed with him. Or like Ace? So perfect, so handsome, so outgoing, so seductive…

 

You blushed. From the three brothers, Ace was the one you were the most attracted to. He was just your type: Outgoing, able to talk and laugh with anyone with ease, never judging people. Everything you weren’t…

Also, he spent his time in the apartment with no shirt on, so it was hard not to stare sometimes. Okay, maybe stare a _little_ too long sometimes…

 

You put your cold hands on your burning cheeks to ease the heat there. You really needed to calm down. Whatever was going to happen tonight, this was nothing you couldn’t handle. Normally…

 

~*~

 

You entered in the apartment and closed the door behind you. You listened carefully. Nothing special… Maybe Ace wasn’t home after all. You walked to the kitchen and stopped abruptly at the doorstep. Ace was here, eating pasta at a fast rate, as usual. He looked up from his plate and you stared at each other in silence for a minute.

 

“H-Hi Ace…,” you waved awkwardly “did you cook pasta?”

 

“Shabo mafe shome bifore leafing.” he said pointing at the colander with his mouth full of pasta.

 

“Oh… okay, thanks…”

 

You took a plate and filled it with pasta. You hesitated between ‘going to your room and eat’ or ‘stay here with Ace’. You decided that the latter was the better, the first option being too suspicious. You tried your best to pretend everything was normal with you. You sat in front of him and started eating while looking down at your plate. A few minutes later, you noticed that he was done eating

\- which wasn’t surprising judging by the way he wolfed down his food - but he wasn’t leaving the table. Now, you could sense him staring at you.

 _And here we go again,_ you thought.

 

“(F/N)…”

 

“Yes?” You answered shyly without taking your eyes off your plate.

 

“(F/N), could you look at me please?”

 

You looked up at him. He was staring intensely.

 _Oh fuck_ , you thought.

He didn’t say a thing, looking at you in the eyes. His look was too intense for your shy nature, so you tried to look everywhere but his eyes. You glanced at your plate. Fuck this, you weren’t even hungry.

 

“Sorry but I have work to do.” you said before getting up.

 

And Ace followed you. You tensed when he stopped between you and the door.

 

“Ace,” you spoke softly “could you move aside please?”

 

“Not before you listen to me.”

 

You couldn’t look at him.

 

“I… I heard you last night.” He finally said, temporarily losing his confidence.

 

You groaned. So he was indeed talking about _that_ this morning.

 

“So what?” You snapped with annoyance “Can’t a guy have some privacy here?”

 

Since he didn’t answer you kept speaking. You wanted to fill the tensed silence as much as possible.

 

“Look, I am really sorry if you couldn’t sleep because I… made too much noise or something, but you weren’t supposed to be here in the first place so I didn’t pay attention. And when it happens nothing forces you to listen and make comments about it after!”

 

Much to your surprise, he smirked. He wasn’t looking at you with his intense and intimating look anymore; instead he had his usual soft and amused look in his eyes.

 

“It was hard not to.” he replied.

 

“Not wha…”

 

Your blush darkened. He didn’t just say what you think he said, right? It sounded just like it…

 

“You are pretty loud, you know.”

 

“Then put earphones on, you moron!” You snapped again, your voice more unsteady this time.

 

You tried to push him aside but he grabbed your arm. Oh no, Stoic Scary Ace was back… You felt intimated again. It was scary to see how his entire behaviour could change in a blink of an eye. And he was close, too close for your comfort, and he was looking in your eyes, his face only inches away from yours. You had never been this close to someone before, and you knew you couldn’t control the fierce blush that spread on your face. He smirked again, but this time his smirk was the smile of a predator.

 

“Didn’t want to…” he whispered to your ear.

 

You shivered. You couldn’t deny that his voice had quite an effect on you. You stared at him, unable to think about something coherent to say. Your face was burning and your heart pounded like a madman. You wanted to escape, but you were as frozen as a statue. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t speak, and you couldn’t do a thing…

 

Ace grabbed your waist, dragged you even closer and kissed you. You were so shocked that your heart missed an heartbeat. Suddenly, he pulled slightly on your lower lip with his teeth and you couldn’t help but shiver and moan. He immediately invaded your mouth, his tongue wiggling against yours and his hands caressing your back under your shirt. You moaned again, and louder, when you felt his nails slowly scratching up your bare back. You gripped his arms tightly and tried to mimic his movement as best as you could. He groaned, and you guessed it was a good sign.  

 

You gasped when you felt his right hand travelling down to your leg. He lifted it and pushed you roughly against the kitchen door. You knew your pants were becoming tight, but you honestly didn’t care the slightest. All that mattered was to have this wonderful mouth of his on yours.

 

You were both out of air, so he pulled away from you. You gasped and opened your eyes upon realizing you had closed them when he had kissed you.

 

_What just happened?_

You were out of breath and so was Ace, his lips red and swollen and his eyes darker than usual. He didn’t take his hands off you, he didn’t pull away. On the contrary, he moved impossibly closer to you until there was barely enough space for you to breathe, his mouth only inches from yours and your erratic breathing mixing with his.

 

“I have been waiting so long for this…” he whispered.

 

You barely paid attention to what he said; his lips ghosting over yours were distracting you from what he was saying. You struggled to focus on his word. Part of you wanted more, more than just one kiss, but the other wanted to hear him, to understand what was going on.

 

“I hear you… often… when you think there’s no one home, or when you do it anyway simply more quietly. My room is just next to yours… I could hear you at night, pleasuring yourself with so much care…”

 

You whined and closed your eyes. It was too embarrassing; you didn’t want to hear it. You didn’t want to see his eyes. You didn’t want to be so exposed to him.

 

“At first, I just ignored it… I didn’t want you to be embarrassed so I didn’t say a thing… But… last night… you were so intense… I tried not to listen, but it was so arousing, so tempting…”

 

“Ace… shut up…” you pleaded.

 

“You are usually so shy… so distant… never showing what you feel… so out of reach… It’s frustrating, you know. I want you so bad; I love you so much…”

 

You felt dizzy. You could feel your legs being unsteady and your head spinning. You gripped him harder, as if your sanity depended on it (and it probably did).

 

“Ace… You…”

 

It was difficult to say anything coherent, but with some efforts you finally managed to do it.

 

“Ace, tell me it’s not a joke…”

 

“It’s not. I love you (F/N). I loved you the moment I saw you.”

 

“You are lying. No one… no one has ever loved me… not that way…”

 

“Then I will be the first and the only.”

 

He took your lips fiercely and you kissed him back. Even if you were still confused by his sudden confession, you decided to give in. You had been waiting for this too long to back away like a coward now. The kiss was wonderfully breathtaking, and you allowed yourself to be less shy with it than the previous one. You tried your best to match Ace’s eagerness and return every little trick he used to pleasure you. He seemed to like it, since he groaned and moaned several times when you tried something new.

 

The air around you was unbearably hot and you tried to pull your sweater off of your body. Ace helped you out and his hands wandered all over your clothed torso before sneaking under your shirt. You shivered and gasped when his hands touched your heated skin. Your own hands were also roaming all over his (already) naked torso, and you couldn’t help but exult at the idea that someone with a body and a personality like Ace’s was interested in someone like you. You were so excited that you were shaking, sweating and breathing hard simply with Ace touching you. Not to mention the fact that your pants were so tight it was close to torture.

 

He suddenly stopped and you gave him a questioning look. You noticed he was also sweating and breathing hard, and his eyes were even darker than before. You gulped. That was… quite the sight…

 

“Should we…” he started to say but he had to stop to gain his breathing back “should we go to the bedroom?”

 

“Bedroom?”

 

It took you a couple of seconds to understand what he meant by that and the only reaction you could manage to come up with was to open your mouth without any sounds coming out of it and a look of realization appearing in your eyes.

 

“I mean…,” he said before you could find your voice back “it’s your first time. It should be… I don’t know, special. It shouldn’t be me, taking you against the kitchen door…”

 

He looked genuine about what he said and it made your heart melt. He actually _cared_ about you…

 

“That’s…” you finally found your ability to speak again “that would be great, yeah… that’s sweet too.”

 

He grinned and gave you a peck on the lips. This simple gesture made your lips twist in a grin and butterflies fly all over in your stomach.

 

“Yours or mine?” he asked.

 

“Either.” You answered. “Pick the one you want.”

 

“Mine, it’s bigger.”

 

“Okay, th- OUAH!”

 

You were suddenly grabbed by two strong arms and lifted off the ground. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms and legs around Ace’s body tightly.

 

“What are you doing?” You cried out.

 

“What does it look like? I’m carrying you to my room!”

 

“Oh god, you really are doing something so cheesy…”

 

“Of course, it’s your first time! It’s meant to be special and special equals cheesy! Besides, can you even walk?”

 

He was right: your legs were clearly not any better than jelly at this point.

 

“No…” you admitted with a pout.

 

Your reaction made him chuckle and you nuzzled against his neck, embarrassed. Thank _god_ , no one else will ever see you like this.

 

“Good, at least I can put to good use all these weeks of work out!”

 

Your memories wandered to Ace working out in the living room for the pleasure of your greedy, though discreet, eyes. Just thinking about it made you salivate and also thinking about what this _gorgeous_ body was about to do with yours made a shiver ran down your spine.

 

“I felt that~” he chuckled.

 

“Just shut up and carry me…”

 

You used the opportunity of Ace carrying you through the apartment to kick your shoes and socks off. He dropped you in front of his door and pulled you inside. He waited for you to take off your shirt before kissing you. By now, you knew how to do it and you felt less clumsy and unsure about it. And you absolutely _adored_ kissing Ace. No matter how much you needed to breathe, you wanted it to never stop. Kissing him made you invincible, powerful even.

 

So when you kissed again, you allowed yourself to be bolder. After all these years of frustration and loneliness, you needed to unleash all of the repressed desire you had within you. So the kiss turned hungrier and your hands slid down on his chest and into his pants to grab his erection. Ace gasped against your lips and you smiled, proud of the reaction your action had elicited. You unfastened his belt buckle for your hand to have more room to move and grabbed his neck tightly to deepen the kiss. Everything you caressed his erection, he would shudder and moan.

 

Finally, you two parted again because of the lack of oxygen. You noticed that Ace’s breathing was more uneven than before.

 

“Holy _fuck_ (F/N)…” He whimpered as you moved your hand up his shaft.

 

Feeling pleasure was one, amazing, thing… but giving pleasure to someone else was entirely different. It made you feel proud and even more turned on.

 

But Ace suddenly grabbed your wrist tightly, stopping the motion. You were startled by this and awakened from the trance you had fallen into without realizing it. Suddenly, you felt guilty: maybe he didn’t like it? Maybe your sudden outburst of confidence displeased him and he was going to send you away? You froze, a feeling of cold dread crushing your heart.

 

“A-Ace…? Did I do something wrong?”

 

For the second time today, you were lifted off the ground with no warning. Next thing you knew, your back hit the mattress and the owner of the same bed was straddling you, with his face hovering just a few centimetres over yours. His dark eyes were staring intensely into your (E/C)’s orbs.  

 

“I don’t think you would ever do something wrong to me, even if you tried…” He whispered.

 

_Oh… Oh okay, never mind he is totally into it!_

Your thoughts were cut off by Ace undoing your pants and pulling them down. You were now completely exposed and, for the first time since you and Ace had started making out, you realized what you were about to do. You were really going to do it; it wasn’t one of your fantasies anymore, it was real. You have never been exposed that way to anyone before, and your felt vulnerable. You gulped and shivered. It was… a bit scary…

 

“Wait, Ace.”

 

The other man immediately stopped and looked at you, worried.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

You bit your lips but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Just… please, be gentle.”

 

He smiled and kissed your forehead. You knew he would be. Your trust in the man was beyond blind.

 

Ace smirked and peppered kisses all over your neck, and the ticklish sensation forced a giggle out of your mouth. Suddenly, he nibbled a spot on your neck. A sharp cry of surprise escaped your lips and you jumped. He kept nibbling and biting the sensitive flesh of your neck and your shoulders, enjoying the way you reacted to his ministrations.

 

Meanwhile, his hands outlined the shape of your body, sliding down to your hips to raise them to caress your thigh. Your body bent against his touch and you whimpered softly when his hand slid between your inner thighs, caressing the skin near your aching cock without touching it.

 

You were utterly powerless, overwhelmed with Ace’s dexterity. But as much you enjoyed his caresses, he was taking too long. You tucked at his hair firmly but without hurting him, forcing him to move away from your abused neck.

 

“Ace…” you scowled “Stop teasing.”

 

He smirked and licked his lips.

 

“Alright, sir~”

 

And then, he bent down and surprised you when he licked the tip of your cock. You moaned and your toes curled against the mattress. Ace licked the tender flesh with care, licking the precum that was forming at the tip. You muffled the obscene moans that wanted to leave your mouth with your hand and grab Ace’s hair with the other.  

 

He looked up at you and was greeted with a great sight: you, blushing, on the verge of crying and trying to have some sort of control over yourself. But he knew all too well that _he_ was in control of the situation.

 

“Come on, (F/N),” he said as he nuzzled against your erection “let me hear you.”

 

“Wha-?! No!”

 

“Why wouldn’t you? There is nothing to hide anymore and I like it better when I hear your voice. Your sexy, adorable and angelic little voice…”

 

“Angelic, my as-AAAH!”

 

You cried out when he swallowed your length and thrust into his mouth, but he held your hips down. He bobbed his head up and down, and every move he would make - whether with his head or his tongue - as well as every wet sounds and vibration against your skin drove you a little closer to insanity by minutes. At this point, restraining your ecstasy was unimaginable: your kept moaning and whimpering, but it didn’t matter. You liked it, you _loved_ it… you just wanted to scream and shout because _Jesus Christ_ Ace was so freaking good at this!

 

He was making you lose your mind, clearly. You couldn’t even think properly and you had the feeling to be boiling, both on the outside and in the inside.

 

“A…Ace~”

 

Your voice was lewder than any sound you had produced before and it momentarily stopped Ace in his action, his eyes staring at you. You were sweating, your lips were apart and your half-lidded eyes were gazing down at him. Again, he was turned on but the mere sight of you being turned on. He didn’t stop for long and resumed his blowjob, but this time he never broke eye contact with you. This time, you heard yourself mewl and a shiver ran down Ace’s spine.

 

“Ace, seriously… I’m gonna- please…”

 

Your lover understood what you meant and freed your cock of his mouth. You whined at the loss.

 

“Don’t worry, darling.” He said with soft caresses on your thighs “Here comes the best part.”

 

Your eyes widen as you knew what part he was mentioning. The part you were both impatient for and anxious about. Ace crawled onto you to kiss you, and you happily kissed back.

 

He moved back to take his pants off and you gazed at his cock. _Oh…_

Another shiver ran all over your body and your own erection twitched. Your body betrayed your excitement and Ace couldn’t help but make a comment:

 

“See something you like?”

 

You groaned and were about to reply but a high pitched moan left your mouth instead when he moved to grind his cock against yours. The contact was so sudden and new that you were breathless. You were both rock hard at this point.

 

“Just…” you whimpered when you found your voice back “Hurry! I can’t wait anymore!”

 

“Just a little longer, (F/N)…”

 

You could tell by his voice that he was as impatient as you. You watched with curiosity as he opened his nightstand’s drawer and his hand roaming it eagerly. When his hand came out, you saw he was holding a bottle of lube and a condom. He put the condom on and poured lube on his fingers. He wasted no time to slide a first one between your cheeks. You winced slightly but you had fingered yourself enough times to be used to the feeling.

 

“You can put the three at once…” you informed him.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, don’t worry. Just move faster, please…”

 

He complied and stretched your insides with three fingers. You mewled shamelessly every time his digits brushed your prostate. At this point, you had thrown all of your doubts and insecurities by the window just to enjoy the moment. So far, Ace was doing a great job at making your first time special and good. Your arms circled his neck and you brought him down on you to kiss. Your kisses were sloppy now, desperate and hungry even.

 

The black-haired man could guess your impatience in the way you were desperately seeking any form of contact with him, whether with your hands roaming and clawing his body or your tongue dancing with his. So he took his fingers off of your entrance and moved backward to grab and raise your hips more easily. You braced yourself, closing your eyes and relaxing as much as you could.

 

Ace placed the tip of his cock at your entrance and pushed in with a slow and controlled movement.

You threw your head back on the pillow, your mouth open in a silent gasp, and raise your hips for better access.

_Finally_ , a part of your mind thought. You felt so full, so in harmony with both yourself and Ace. The latter waited for you to adjust to his size and for your signal before he started moving. An indescribable sound rose in your throat when he did and your legs wrapped around his hips. More lewd noises followed at each thrust and Ace emitted a lot of groans himself. The pace of Ace’s thrusts increased gradually and his movement grew rougher and more erratic.  

 

“Oh fuck… (F/N), it feels so good~ I have been… dreaming to do that to you for so long~”

 

Your head was spinning and his words were bringing you on the verge of coming. It felt so good but - even if you were in heaven - you wanted to spice things up a bit.

 

Surprisingly, you managed to fling Ace on his back and proceed to ride him. He was surprised but quickly adapted and guided your hips up and down on his cock. The feeling was different than when you were on your back and the control you had over the situation was thrilling. Ace sat up and held you close to him, your bodies rubbing at each one of your movements.   

 

It didn’t take long for you to come with a high pitched moan. Ace thrust into you a couple of times before reaching his own climax.

 

You flopped against him, panting and sweeting. You had no strength left and your entire body was numb. Ace rolled on the side to lay you down on your back and took out his cock from inside you before flopping on the bed next to you.

 

“How are you holding up?” He asked.

 

“I am perfectly fine.” You answered with a blissful smile.

 

“You are wilder than I thought… but I like it.” And then he added with a smirk “You really moan like a girl though.”

 

You gave him a weak slap on the arm. He chuckled and pulled you closer. You nuzzled against his chest, too exhausted to even keep your eyes open.

 

“So how was your first time?” he whispered against your hair.

 

“Amazing… Thank you so much, Ace… You make me feel so happy.”

 

He kissed your head and peppered other soft kisses on your temple, your neck and your shoulder.

 

“Sleep now,” he said “I’ll look after you.”

 

_Extended Ending_

Sabo came back to the apartment later. His date had gone well, and he was satisfied although not as much as he had hoped to. He just didn’t feel a special bond between him and the girl he went out with, nothing deep or unique. 

He took off his coat and noticed something strange.

 

 (F/N)’s socks and shoes were messily knocked down in the middle of the corridor. Sabo frowned and also noticed, as he walked closer to the abandoned pair of shoes, that the kitchen’s door was wide open and that (F/N)’s sweater was also carelessly discarded on the floor.

This was very unusual: (F/N) was never untidy, and he could hardly picture him abandoning his clothes in the middle of the way.

 

He gathered the clothes and went to his roommate bedroom to give it back and ask for an explanation. When he entered, Sabo was surprised to see that the room was empty. How strange…

 

He decided to ask Ace.

 

“Ace, do you know where…”

 

Sabo stopped abruptly at the doorstep when he was confronted with the situation.

 

There were more discarded clothes on the floor of Ace’s room, belonging to both (F/N) and Ace and there was a strong smell of perspiration in the air. His eyes met Ace’s, who was glaring at him with annoyance from his bed. Ace made a sign for him to be quiet and only then did Sabo notice that he wasn’t alone in his bed, and that both Ace and the guy were naked. He blushed and it took him a couple of seconds to figure out who was sleeping in his brother’s bed. As much as he was embarrassed, Sabo congratulated Ace with a smile and both of his thumbs up; as he knew Ace has had a crush on their roommate since the first time they met. His brother smiled back and Sabo left the two of them alone, making sure to close the door behind him.


End file.
